fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/BAGELS
and Krazy looking in an unknown food store. Bagel: Freakin' disgusting. Damn shoppers selling my kind. (facing the tills) I will save my kind from your manhunting... and your... Krazy: '''Their... selling of food? '''Bagel: No, Krazy! Their selling of life. Krazy: You are the'' only living bagel. '''Bagel:' Hey! They can live if they want to! But now they can't. Cos they're baked and sold for $3.99. Krazy: Yeah, this shop'' is expensive. '''Bagel:' That's not the point! grabs Krazy by the neck to stop him looking at a fat-free "squid juice". Bagel: Come on, dude. We gotta stay on track. Stop this monstrosity. still looking at squid juice. Bagel: Stop looking at squid juice! God, you suck. Krazy: ...lon. Bagel: Son of a...! This is not ''the time for puns, you moron. My kind is being destroyed. ''tiny bagel jumps up and talks with a high-pitched voice. It grows limbs and a small face on the top. Tiny Bagel: Hello! I'm Hagel. GENDER-FLIPPED EPISODE THREE:'' Bagels'' to the Gender-Flipped house. Stace: '''Hey, you ever want some bagels? '''Dude: Yeah, but damn Bagel doesn't let us have bagels. Bet he's looking at them right now. Stace: I feel sorry for Krazy. He has to stay there with him and just hear him complain and complain and complain. stands up and looks in the fridge. There's only a watermelon and full-fat squid juice. Dude: (sighs deeply and pauses) We should get some food. in the shop. Hagel: Can you stop freaking complaining? I'' like it here. Sure, we're gonna get eaten ''sometime but it's nice to hang. Us Bagels gets hots, you'd know. Bagel: Yeah, sure I do. Hagel: '''Well we get to hang out in the cold bakery section. Y'know, cools downs. '''Bagel: Ah, okay, so... you like it here? Hagel: Yes, I love it here... looks down on his donut-phone and presses an unknown button. A blue laser appears and hits Bagel but he doesn't notice it. Krazy: Hey, Bages, did I become taller due to the'' (facing camera)'' Fat-Free Squid Juice by Suklonian Health (facing Bagel) ''or are you shrinking? ''starts shrinking. His voice becomes high-pitched while Hagel stands in a T-pose and slightly expands. Bagel: Hey... what's happening? Krazy: I don't know, man. notice Hagel expanding. Krazy: '''Hey, are you using his... big... uh... bigness... to largen yourself so you won't have... uh... smallness? '''Hagel: ''(booming voice)'' You fool, have you ever read a thesaurus? Don't even open your mouth. I refuse to hear the drivel that will be sprayed. Krazy: 'Hey,... ''(stutters) '''Hagel: ''(foresees his speech)'' It's not a dinosaur, you imbecile! You ignoramus! slaps Krazy out of the way then faces Bagel who is now Hagel's former size. Hagel: YOU!... You... ''are my main target. My main ''desire. You don't deserve to have that hat. And that cane. slowly takes off all the body parts he mentions after he takes off the hat and cane. Hagel: Those legs! Those arms! A schlemiel like you does not ''deserve limbs! You only deserve to be eaten. The eyes can stay. I want you to see your consumption. ''to Hagel's eyes. You don't see anything but his red, glaring eyes. Hagel: Your death. flies away as the shop collapses on the shopkeepers and store-goers. Breadcrumbs fall on the now miniscule and immobile Bagel, now laying on the floor. Krazy stands up and sighs. GENDER-FLIPPED New Episodes Whenever I Feel Like It ---- and Dude enter the shop with the watermelon from earlier. Stace: Hey, anyone want some melon? Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless